


Being Human '90

by harvsgotwhiz



Category: BHUK, Being Human (UK), TIE 90, This Is England 90, This is England, This is England - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, Alternate Universe - This Is England 90 Fusion, Crossover, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvsgotwhiz/pseuds/harvsgotwhiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey, Hal and Kelly are all members of three very different supernatural races - werewolves, vampires & ghosts, respectively - and they share a flat with Gadget, a human, who's fairly new to their very dark and very dangerous world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DO THE DOG [ HARVEY'S PREVIEW ]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Right, so I decided to delete the original version of this series and start all over again, bringing Hal into the TIE universe instead of bringing Harvey into the Being Human universe and complicating things with Tom.
> 
> 2\. First three/four chapters will be based on either a) how the characters became what they are, b) how they met, c) both or d) how they found out about the supernatural (one character stays human) - basically a preview for each character before I start the actual story.
> 
> 3\. I will post chapters in pairs, so the time between one lot and another might be a bit long, so please bear with me :]

**_February 1989_ **

Not only was it rare that Harvey would drunkenly stumble home alone after a party, but it also felt incredibly weird. Normally, he'd at least have Gadget hanging onto his arm, trying to keep balanced, or maybe even Shaun, giggling away in his ear and trying to sing an untuned version of their favourite songs but here he was, alone, staggering up the street, half a cigarette burning away in one hand and half a bottle of lager sloshing about in the other. 

If they hadn't broken up at some point in the new year, Harvey supposed that Titch would be waiting in their bed with her biggest, mardiest face on, waiting to pounce on him the second she heard the door close behind him; thankfully, though, he wouldn't have to go through those motions with her anymore. Instead, he could crawl up the stairs, flop onto his bed and sleep off the next morning's hangover without having to worry about having a row at two in the morning.

Grimacing as he threw his bottle into a ditch, Harvey made the unwise decision to take a shortcut through the local park. It was the quickest way home, but it was also the darkest and it could be the most dangerous. People had been mugged there before, and Harvey himself had gotten into a fist fight with some little punk that had tried to take his wallet one night, but in his happy drunken stupor, he'd thrown his common sense out of the window in favour of getting back to his bed that little bit faster.

"Fuck!" He cursed, immediately dropping what used to be his cigarette and inspecting his slightly shaky fingers for any burns before grumbling to himself about wasting fags as he dug through his jacket for the box.

Putting a fresh cigarette in between his teeth, Harvey decided that he would sit down underneath a nearby oak tree to smoke it so that he could avoid burning himself a second time. He sparked up, dumped himself at the foot of the tree and let out a tired sigh, scraping his foot against the path as he brought up one of his knees. 

As he sat there, gazing up at the full moon, he wondered for a moment where his mates had found themselves. Gadget, he assumed, had managed to bag off with a girl, Shaun was probably asleep on Milky's floor and the others, well, they were probably at the caff, stuffing their faces.

Harvey allowed himself a smirk at that, imagining the drunk discussions they were probably having over a foam plate of lukewarm chips and coffee that tasted like dirt water. It was good that the gang was back together again, even if it did mean Lol had to go through the toughest, most disgusting time of her life and end up in hospital before Woody and Milky could rebuild their bridges. 

He flicked ash and sniffed hard. Joining that gang was the best thing to have ever happened to him, he decided, rolling the cigarette in between his fingers absentmindedly. For one thing, he'd still be stuck in a uniformed group of Mods, choking on his own skinny black tie and pretending to be a "real gangster"; and for another, he wouldn't have been able to make things right with Shaun. He definitely wouldn't have the good, loyal set of friends he now had to help him through the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father or to give him the freedom to really be himself for once. Harvey loved the gang and he hoped that they loved him, too, because he sincerely doubted that he'd be doing all that well on his own, surrounded by his former fairweather friends.

Without warning, the silence that had settled around him was interrupted by a low, guttural growl, making Harvey jump up and glance around his immediate perimeter. What the fuck was that? It couldn't have been his stomach, because he was full of beer and half a kebab he'd shared with Shaun before coming here... Besides, it sounded like a dog of some kind. A fucking big dog at that.

"Who's there?" He called out into the night, taking a long, deep inhale of his cigarette due to the heightened feeling of anxiety that had now built up in his ribcage. Another growl, responded. "Shaun? Gadge? If that's you makin' that noise, it ain't funny, boss! Seriously, man, it's fuckin' me off more than anythin'." Harvs added, watching as the newly exhaled smoke swriled into the distance. 

He could feel his heart pounding hard and fast against his chest, as if trying to break through his ribs like a chest-burster. Everything in his body kept telling him to turn and run, but Harvey was frozen in his drunken stance, becoming both increasingly fearful and curious of what was making those noises. 

Then it approached him, slowly at first, growling and snarling at the young man that was stood before it. Harvey's eyes widened when it came into full view, underneath the single, dimmed streetlight that was stood a little ways opposite him. It was definitely a canine, alright, but it was stood on it's back legs, moving a little like a primal human would. 

"Wh-what the fuck?" Harvey whimpered, dropping his cigarette. It was like something out of An American Werewolf in London, or another B-Movie horror flick, but it couldn't be real, right? It just couldn't be. No fucking way.

All of a sudden, he could feel his legs again and Harvey decided that if he didn't run now, he'd surely be found dead the next morning, so he turned on his heel and began heading, as fast as his drunken body would allow, towards the estate. Unfortunately for him, the thing decided to run after him, growling and snarling angrily as it did it's best to keep up with the human.

Stamping into the kid's playground, Harvey looked, desperately, for somewhere to hide but to no avail. "Shit!" He shouted, glancing over his shoulder to see the werewolf coming at him with everything it had. "Fuck!" He shouted again, skidding around a corner, just about managing to stop himself from tripping over. 

He could see the estate coming up quickly on the horizon and allowed himself a small, short-lived grin before he caught his foot in the wheel of some kid's bike that had been left to rust in the middle of the path and ended up face-first on the ground.

Harvey cried out in pain as he got up and tried to stand on his newly injured leg but he fell a second time, scraping his hands against the gravelled floor of the pathway. He could hear the creature approaching him, snarling and gargling a mouthful of spit, so he did the only thing he could do in that moment, turn onto his back and face this monster head on. 

The creature had it's giant teeth bared, dog-like ears forward, shoulders raised and tail hanging high in the air, like a regular dog would do when approaching a rabbit or a rival dog. It huffed once, twice, a third time; each time taking a large step toward Harvey. 

Panicking, Harvey found himself looking at the bastard bike that had tripped him up - and possibly broken his ankle - then back up at the werewolf. He knew that this bike was now his only shot to come out of this alive if he were to use it as a weapon against this... Thing. 

He sat up, wincing as his injured leg dragged itself limply behind him, grabbed at the bike's frame and pulled it onto his lap before managing to hold it up in a bid to defend himself from the creature that was eyeing him up like Gadget eyed up a freshly made kebab. 

It all happened very quickly, the struggle between Harvey and the werewolf, but they both managed to get a hit in. Harvey by smacking the creature across the face with the front of the bicycle and the werewolf by digging it's claws into his left thigh and creating four perfectly formed marks all the way down to Harvey's knee. 

× × × × × × × ×

 

_Bang, bang, bang, bang!_

The next morning, Harvey woke up to his front door being hammered within an inch of it's life, the most horrific hangover and the strong, pungent smell of dried blood. Blinking tiredly, he rolled onto his side and glared at his digital alarm clock. Who the fucking Hell would be at the door at this time?

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!_

He groaned as the door went off again and forced himself up off the bed. He stood, then fell straight back down onto his arse, letting out a short, pained breath; he'd briefly forgotten about the injuries to his legs from the night before and looked down to find them bruised and scarred so badly that even Harvey had trouble looking at them without wanting to throw up.

_BANG! BANG! Bang, bang, bang!_

"Alright! Fuckin' hell, man, I'm coming!" Harvey shouted down, grabbing the nearest thing to a crutch he could find and hopping down the stairs to answer the door. "Aw, for fuck's sake, Gadge, you lost your keys again, man?" He said, rather annoyed to find his roommate and best friend, Gadget on the other side of the blue fire door.

"Yeah... Sort of." Gadget nodded, trying not to look sheepish (and failing). Harvey hopped backward, making way for his friend to enter the flat and watched as Gadget made his way into the living room. Harvs let out a loud, frustrated, sigh, swung the door shut and followed suit, trying his best not to put his full weight onto his clearly broken ankle.

"How'd you lose 'em this time?" He said, hopping over to his chair and dropping into it, raising the worst leg up against the matching footstool with a face like thunder. This would require a trip to the hospital, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, and God help the poor fucker that had to deal with, not only his injury, but Harvey's tendency to be aggressive toward medical staff when they poked at him. On top of all of that was, of course, his hangover. 

He turned to face Gadget and raised an eyebrow. "I said, how'd you lose 'em this time?" He repeated, snapping Gadget out of his obvious gawping.

"I think I left 'em at Milky's, man..." Gadget began, not once looking away from his friend's legs. "The fuck 'appened to your legs, mate? They look... Not to be a dick or owt, but they look like you've been dragged through a lawnmower or summat."

"Right..." Harvey replied, nodding and pushing out his lower lip. He too, found himself staring at his legs and couldn't, for the life of him remember anything other than the thing that had attacked him. "I, uh, I think I got attacked by a dog or summat... But I don't really remember anythin' to be honest with ya, boss..." 

"Fuckin' hell... That's a ruddy big dog, mate." Gadget commented, gesturing at the claw marks that scarred Harvey's thigh.

Harvey frowned at the scars and looked up at his friend. "I should probably go to hospital, shouldn't I?" He asked, realising now just how badly he was injured following the events of last night. 

Gadget returned Harvey's defeated expression with one of concern. "I would if I were you, Harvs." He nodded.

"Would you take me, man?" Harvey asked, breifly looking to the space on his windowsill that he used as a second coffee table for his car keys. "I mean, I'd go myself, but.. M'legs are really fucked, y'know?" 

"Yeah, no worries, mate." Gadget laughed, shaking his head at how calm Harvey was about the whole thing. "Give us your car keys and that, and I'll drive ya down there." Harvey nodded his initial response.

"You don't mind doin' me a huge favour first, though, Gadge?" He asked, grimacing as he lowered his leg. Gadget shrugged and nodded. "Go get me some trousers from upstairs, man. I don't wanna walk in there in just me pants. It'd be a bit weird, wouldn't it?"


	2. DEAD MAN'S SHOES [ HAL'S PREVIEW ]

**_Spring 1990_ **

Even after weeks of being away and finally settling in this dreary little town, Hal felt guilty for leaving Leo and Pearl back in Southend but he'd been desperate to escape the self-made prison that was holding him there. He'd felt like a dog on a short chain; sooner or later, he knew that he'd snap and rip someone apart if he hadn't left that night, even if that meant leaving his best and longest friends behind. 

Yes, it was a huge risk to take, leaving the stability and comfort of the flat above Leo's barbershop, but Hal had his routines and he was confident that everything would eventually even out. They had to, because God only knows what would happen if they went awry.

The current problem he faced, however, was much more human than even he had been in well over four hundred years; finding a job so that he could pay the rent on his admittedly shitty bedsit - and that meant having to sit in the eighteen-hour cafe, scanning through the papers for any kind of work that he could get.

After a while of scouring newspapers and at least four cups of relatively weak tea, Hal huffed, annoyed, and leaned as far back in his seat as his dancer's back would allow. How did normal, everyday humans do this without losing their minds? Did they have some kind of supernatural abilities of their own that allowed them to take most things in their stride? Did they simply grumble and get on with their lives?

He'd honestly forgotten what it was like to be a part of that species group, having been a vampire for so long, and wondered how these more modern humans dealt with the complete deck of shitty cards that they had been presented with in the last decade. Admittedly, he was from a time in history where flushing toilets didn't exist yet and the royals were quite happy to lop someone's head off if they really wanted to, but he'd been sheltered for thirty-five years, stuck in a never-ending 1955 with a northern ghost and a Caribbean werewolf, so this new and strange world of 1990 felt incredibly alien to him.

A waitress pulled him away from his thoughts when she approached his table and asked if he wanted anything else. Hal looked up at her, blinked then nodded, asking for a fifth and final cup of tea. She smiled kindly at him, took his cup away and skipped to the kitchen to fulfill the order then brought it back to Hal's table with an attempt at a seductive wink. He had to force out an awkwardly polite grin in return before she'd eventually leave him to his hot cup of anemic tea in peace.

With a quiet sigh, he took a cautious sip of the tea and decided to read an article in one of the newspapers he'd brought with him about a recent dog attack in the nearby countryside. For a brief moment, Hal immediately assumed that it had to be referencing a werewolf, but shook the thought from his mind. Not every variation of a dog attack or lose wolves story was due to a local, probably very inexperienced werewolf wreaking havoc in the area. Not everything had a link to the supernatural world that the vampire was a part of, after all.

_Ding!_

Hal's attention turned to the cafe's entrance as a group of young (and very loud) people entered and took over the booth beside him, chattering and arguing away about something that he knew nothing about. 

There was something not quite right about the group, or at least one of it's members, because it made Hal suddenly and silently curse himself for doubting his instincts about the dog attack story in his newspaper. One of them, and he was currently unsure as to which one, was a werewolf and he could smell it in the air. It was familiar and made him think of the old werewolf he'd left behind for a moment. 

"You alright, mate?" Asked the tallest of the three males from the group, making Hal realise that he'd been staring at them for longer than he'd expected.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered, holding up a hand to show he meant no harm. 

"No worries, boss." Said the younger male, shrugging at him and turning to share an amused grin with the four other people at his own table. "It were just a bit weird, that's all, man."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Hal insisted, turning back to his paper in order to fold it up and put it away before returning to his pathetically weak cup of tea. "I was... Distracted, I suppose would be the word. Lost in space for a moment, I wasn't trying to stare at you." Dear God, his excuse was as weak as the tea he'd just swallowed. It was a far cry from the confidence and wit he was once the master of, that was a certainty.

The young group exchanged more amused expressions, one of the girls even snorted out a giggle at Hal's expense, which made a grumbling anger bubble up to his chest. With a deep breath, he allowed himself to simply let it go and managed, just about, to ignore their laughter. He decided that he would finish this tepid cup of tea and leave, so as to avoid a vampire-related problem occurring. Harry was there, in the back of his mind, making whispers about letting the anger come to the surface and taking it out on the entire cafe, but Hal bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to shut him up.

A sigh escaped him as he got up, grabbing the cup off of the table and returning it to the counter, slipping his free hand into his pocket to find his wallet. After handing over the correct change to the waitress, he gave her a polite smile of thanks and left, ignoring the young group that were still discussing the "weird guy" as he passed them.

× × × × × × × ×

It had been a few days since he'd encountered the werewolf scent but Hal couldn't stop thinking about it. One of those rowdy youths was a werewolf, but even now he couldn't figure out which one of them it was and that bothered him. If he knew which one of them was a sufferer of lycanthropy, he could put his mind at rest and know which one of them to actively avoid. 

It wasn't that he wanted to avoid another supernaturally inclined person, but the fact that he feared that not all werewolves were as kind or as respectful as Leo had been towards him. Younger werewolves tended to have a chip on their shoulders when it came to vampires in general, it didn't matter whether or not they were dry, they just harboured a sort of hatred - a well understood hatred - of them. 

Hal supposed it was because some of them had been captured and forced into dog fights, like Leo had, in the past and allowed the posttraumatic stress to eat away at their ability to determine a good person from bad. Some wolves had even been tortured, as well as being forced to fight and kill their friends, family and various strangers for no other reason than to entertain and amsue vampires, so it wasn't hard to see why Hal would want to avoid them.

He sighed and looked down at the scrap of paper he'd been given by a kindly lady in her forties at the Job Centre, squinting at the address to a pub that had been hastily scribbled down for him then glancing up at the building in front of him. It wasn't much to look at, but this was the only place that was looking for someone at the moment, so Hal was forced to enter and approach the bar.

The barman greeted him with a slight nod of the head, silently asking the vampire what it was he wanted. "I was sent here about a job?" Hal told him, trying to bring up a polite smile. "Angie told me that you were willing to give me a trial of some sort?" 

"Ah, yeah. You must be Hal?" The barman replied, beaming back at him. "Can you start now?" 

Hal blinked, he hadn't expected to be asked that question. He could start at that moment, since he had nothing else pencilled into his diary, but the landlord's somewhat forward behaviour caught him off guard a little. 

"Well? I can pay you four pound an hour plus whatever you make in tips, is that alright?" Added the barman, shrugging slightly, placing his palms flat onto the bar as he awaited Hal's answer.

"Ah, I, yes - yes, I can start now." Hal eventually said, nodding. "That should be fine, thank you." He added, grateful that he'd finally managed to hold something down without any real help. If only Leo and Pearl could see him now, he mused happily. He imagined that Leo would be concerned about his temper, but Pearl would be beaming with pride, happy to know that the vampire would be somewhere other than the flat or the barbershop for a change - so long as there wasn't any Kia Ora involved, of course.

"Come 'round the back, I'll show you what's what an' what I need ya to do." Said his new boss, gesturing for Hal to make his way around to the other side of the bar. 

× × × × × × ×

That afternoon, Hal found himself stood behind the bar of a basically dead pub, suffering from a mind-numbing form of boredom and and intense need for something, anything, to do. However, he'd managed to create a perfectly clean, immaculate, pub within the first few hours of starting his new job. He sighed, folding his arms across his chest and leaning forward against the shining bar surface, watching as one old geezer was nursing half a mild and puffing away at his pipe, half-watching the television that had been perched in the corner of the room.

This was what Hal hated most about working somewhere like this, the wait for a new customer to come in and order a round. At least when it was busy he could concentrate his energies on actually working, instead of staring into space, doing nothing. He preferred to earn his wages by actually doing something, not standing until he couldn't feel his legs and being stuck in his head.

Suddenly, as if his prayers were being answered, the main door swung open, indicating that Hal would be needed. Sighing with relief, he stood upright and stepped to the middle of the bar, an attempt at a smile on his face.

Who he saw approaching the bar, however, made the smile disappear. It was the leader of the group he'd encountered the other day, the tall, blond-haired male that had confronted Hal about staring at him and his friends at the cafe. This time he was alone, accompanied only by the werewolf scent Hal had been thinking about sine they last met and that's when the penny dropped for the vampire. 

"Fuckin' 'ell, it's you." Said the boy, grinning manically at the new barman. "The guy with t'papers at the caff the other day... How you doin', boss?" 

Caught off guard by the seemingly genuine question, Hal blinked at him before he decided to use his voice to respond. "I'm, fine.. Thank you. What can I get you?" 

"If it's not too much trouble, man, I'd love a pint of lager." Replied the younger male, still grinning from ear to ear as he drummed against the bar. Hal nodded and went about serving the drink, placing it carefully onto the soft bar towel opposite him. "Thanks, babe. What do I owe ya?" 

"Uhm, one ten, please." Hal replied, allowing himself a nervous little laugh at the way the boy spoke. He supposed that he should be used to this manner of speaking by now, having been in the town for a few weeks, but Hal found that he was being pleasantly surprised by everyone he met, including this young gang leader.

"Ooft, one ten?" The boy grimaced, pulling out his wallet. Hal could do nothing but offer a sheepish shrug and an apologetic expression. It wasn't as if he was in charge of the pricing, so there wasn't anything he could do. "'Ere y'are, boss." Said the younger man, handing Hal the exact amount in change. 

"Thanks." Hal replied, pressing a couple of buttons on the till in order to make it spit the cash drawer at him before he dumped the coins into their respective compartments and closes it again. 

"So... I didn't catch ya name the other day, man." Said the werewolf, taking a cautious sip of his pint, watching as Hal slowly returned to the bar. 

"Hal." The vampire said simply. "I thought it best to leave that day than allowing you and your friends to continue mocking me." 

"Welp, my name's Harvey, and it's a pleasure to meet ya, Hal, even if you are a sensitive little mardarse." Harvey said, laughing as he extended a hand out across the bar for Hal to shake. Hal glared at the hand before him, hesitated and then, finally allowed himself to shake.

"Pleasure's all mine." Hal replied, doing his best to stay polite.


	3. THE TERRIBLE TRUTH [ KELLY'S PREVIEW ]

**_Autumn 1990_ **

From the moment she'd left her home, Kelly found that she regret the decision she'd made. She hadn't really thought about what she was doing, not really, and she admitted to herself that her reaction to Lol's confession had been the wrong one. However, Kelly was the stubborn type and crawling back to her mother and sister with a sheepish apology was not an option she could take, logically. No, instead, she had decided to run away and hide with her newest friends: a pair of heroin dealers who lived on the others side of town and their smack-desperate lackeys.

She had thought about going to Harvey's flat and asking he and Gadget for a bed, but she had decided against that, thinking that neither of them would understand what she was going through, even if she were to explain the situation. Besides, she was sure Shaun would be there, sucking on the recycled milk bottle bong that Harvey and Gadget kept on their coffee table and telling them the whole story and Kelly could not deal with that.

Of course, Kelly would have been much safer in that bomb site of a flat than she was in this almost bare house. She would at least have her real friends around her, right? Here, she was alone and allowing the news about her father run through her head over and over while simultaneously sucking up the smoke heroin created when she burnt the foil in an attempt to help her forget about it; and that wasn't healthy. It just wasn't healthy at all.

She'd been hiding herself away in this house for nearly a week and it was only as she glared at herself in the mirror that morning that she realised that she should be somewhere safe, somewhere she knew, somewhere her mother and sister were likely to find her if anything went wrong. With a tired sigh, she shook her head at her reflection and left the bathroom, reentering her bare bedroom and grabbing her things together before going downstairs.

In the living room she found one of the dealers sitting on the sofa, watching the television and munching on a bowl of cereal. Neither of the two exchanged any words as she marched passed him into the kitchen, grabbing a few things she could eat on her bus journey to the estate where her friends lived. Kelly glanced at the clock and grimaced, it couldn't be half seven in the morning, could it?

"Fuck it," she muttered, ignoring the clock and going back into the living room. She shoved the food she'd taken into her bag and pulled out her purse, then placed thirty pounds on the coffee table before taking the relative amount of drugs for that price, gave the man a nod of acknowledgement and left, slamming the front door as she went.

× × × × × × × ×

Reaching Harvey and Gadget's flat should have been relatively easy. Kelly should have made it there safely, without any distractions like the pub or a mysterious man following her down an alleyway that lead to the estate her friends lived on; but today it had been one of the hardest and longest journeys of her life. 

For one thing, the man that had followed her wasn't like any man Kelly had encountered before and as she watched him finish his kill, she realised that he wasn't even human. He was a vampire and the person this undead creature had been feeding on was her. That was her own body lying limply on the ground in a puddle of her own blood.

She didn't want to believe it, not for one second, but she was staring at her own dead body being chomped on by a, once fictional, bloodsucking leech and that fact brought her back to reality. This was reality now and not some horrid dream fuelled by a mismatch of drugs in her system and this reality made her want to scream and run, but she was frozen to the spot behind her killer, forced to watch as he finished the job.

"Oh my God... Oh my God!" Kelly eventually started mumbling repeatedly under her breath, her voice shaky and steadily growing louder until she was screaming the words through her hands. "What the fuck? What the fuck?" She added, dropping her hands and shaking her head in pure rage and disbelief. "I'm dead? I can't be dead... That's me. But it can't be, this is some kind of trick, it has to be. Oh my God!" 

Her killer turned to face her, his eyes blacker than anything she'd ever seen and baring his fangs at her. Kelly's screams suddenly became silent whimpers, unable to string any words together in her head. Her thoughts kept bouncing around between the scene before her and her family; oh God, what would her family think? Would her family even care? Of course they would, they may have their arguments and their rough patches, but deep down, really deep down, they cared for one another. They loved one another. 

"Fucking hell." Cursed the vampire, wiping Kelly's blood off his mouth with the back of his sleeve and allowing his eyes to return to normal. "I hate it when this shit happens." 

Kelly, dumbstruck by the vampire, didn't respond. She was afraid that he'd hurt her again, somehow. Was that even possible?

"Don't worry, love, I can't hurt you anymore... You're dead for fuck's sake." He told her, confirming all of the things Kelly didn't even want to think about. "Soul, meet body, body, meet your ghost." The vampire continued, grinning as he gestured between the two. 

"I'm-I'm a ghost?" Kelly stammered. The vampire rolled his eyes then nodded. "No."

"Yes, dear, you are. I was kind of hoping it wouldn't happen, but here you are, screaming and crying about me eating you." He replied, sounding rather annoyed. 

"How can you see me, then, if I'm really a ghost?" She insisted, pointing a finger at him.

"Because, as you should have gathered by now, I, I'm a vampire and only other supernatural beings can see and speak to ghosts." He explained, slowly approaching Kelly. "Vampires, werewolves... That sort of thing." He added with a simple shrug. 

"No, no... Those things aren't real, man, don't fuck with me." Kelly insisted, taking a few steps back from the vampire. "Don't you dare fuck with me!" She spat angrily.

The vampire laughed, shaking his head at her. "How do you explain the fact that there are currently two versions of you in this alleyway? How do you explain the fact that I can see you? How do you explain the fact that the friend you were going to see is a dog that will be able to see you, too?" 

Kelly frowned, confused by the last question. "What?"

"I can smell the fucker from here, and, after watching you for a while, now, I've figured out that it's one of your mates... One of the ones that live on this estate." He replied. "I don't know which one it is exactly, because like I say, I was watching you, but I know it's one of them."

"Gadget and Harvey?" Kelly shook her head. Harvey had been attacked by a dog in '89 and would fuck off once a month for no real reason, but that didn't mean he was a werewolf - and Gadget, well, Gadget was Gadget. He wasn't really much of anything, let alone someone who changed into a wolfman every full moon. "Nah, no. That's complete bollocks, mate. You're just fucking with me. You're making fun of me."

"Take it how you want, but I'm telling you, one of them is a doggy. A big, scary doggy." The vampire smirked, turning back to Kelly's body. 

× × × × × × ×

Having finally arrived at the door to her friends' flat, Kelly started banging on it with as much force and as loudly as she could. When there was no answer, she did it again and again until eventually, a tired and angry Gadget yanked open the door.

"Fuck off!" He shouted, unknowingly, into Kelly's face. Before she could even say anything, he stepped out of the doorway and looked up and down the balcony. "There's no one fuckin' there! What the fuck, man?" He said, frowning and stepping back inside.

"Gadget! No, mate, I'm here! Gadge!" Kelly's desperate attempts to be heard went ignored and she realised that her killer was right all along. She was dead and she was now a ghost.

Biting down hard at her lower lip, Kelly ran into the flat just before Gadget could slam the door shut behind him as he stamped into the living room and then she ran up the stairs. If the vampire was right about her, he had to be right about one of her friends being a werewolf as well - and since Gadget obviously couldn't see her, it had to be Harvey by default.

"Harvey! Harvs! It's me, it's Kelly!" She shouted as she got to the landing, stopping just outside of Harvey's bedroom door. "Harvey?" She repeated, a little quieter as she entered his room. 

A girl with long dark hair was sat on one side of the bed, pulling a t-shirt over her head and ignoring the door as it slowly opened, seemingly by itself. Kelly couldn't help but think that the girl looked young, no more than seventeen at most and found herself judging Harvey for his actions. 

She waited until the girl had gone downstairs before closing the door behind her and turning back to Harvey, who was lying face first on the bed, obviously trying to go back to sleep. Kelly rolled her eyes and snuck over to him, making sure she kept an ear out for either Gadget or Harvey's conquest coming up the stairs as she did so.

Kelly hesitated for a few moments before she decided to shake at Harvey's shoulder. He groaned and buried his face deeper into the blue pillow, which made Kelly sigh with frustration before she tried a second time.

"Harvey!" She said in a raised whisper, trying a third time to get his attention. "Wake up, man."

By some miracle, he eventually turned over to face her and blinked, confused. "Kelly?" He said, quietly, rubbing at one of his eyes tiredly. "What the fuck are you doin' here?" 

"You can see me?" Kelly immediately asked, unable to stop herself from talking. "You can see me! Oh... Oh." She echoed herself before realising that yet again, the vampire had been right. Harvey being able to see her did, indeed, mean that he was a werewolf and he'd been keeping it from the gang for well over a year. 

She found herself feeling sorry for him, knowing that he actually did have to go through the pain of changing into a wolf once a month, but she daren't vocalise her thoughts in case he started shouting at her in his anger.

"Course I can see ya, Kel..." Harvey mumbled, frowning at her. "What the fuck d'you want, man?"

"Okay, okay... You have to listen to me, because it's gonna sound mad, but you have to listen, yeah?" Kelly rambled, trying to gain direct eye contact with the werewolf. "I'm dead. I'm a ghost, man... A guy, a vampire killed me."

Harvey blinked then laughed at her statement. Clearly, he hadn't encountered any ghosts or vampires before or he would've taken her seriously.

"Right.. And the boogeyman's 'idin' under me bed." He commented, shaking his head at her. "What the fuck are you on?" 

Kelly groaned and grabbed at Harvey's wrist, pulling him out of bed. 'Get dressed. I'm taking you to me... To my body, I mean. Then you have to believe me." She ordered, throwing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt at him.

× × × × × × ×

"Fuckin' hell, man!" Harvey exclaimed quietly as he found himself staring at Kelly's body lying on the ground at the feet of her ghost. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, that's... That's just... Man, I can't." He stumbled, running over to the carpark to be sick. 

"I told ya, didn't I?" Kelly called to him as she approached him. "And I know what you are, because there's only other supernaturals that can see me or summing..."

Harvey stood up, wiped his mouth clean and glared at her. "What d'you know about me?" He asked her with a frightening kind lf calm in his voice. Kelly looked away, rather sheepishly. "Kelly. Tell me what you know about me, and how." Harvey's orders made the ghost jump.

"I know that you're a... A werewolf." She said, whispering the tail end of her sentence. "The vampire that killed me... He said he'd been watching me and that he could smell you from there. He said that only vampires and werewolves can see me now that I'm..."

"Now that you're dead." Harvey finished for her, somehow able to sense her inability to actually say the word in that moment. The look on his face told her that she - and the vampire - was right about his lycanthropy.

"Yeah..." Kelly nodded, grabbing at her sleeve. "Why didn't you tell any of us about what you are, before, Harvs?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Who'd believe me, Kelly?" Harvey replied, looking at anything but her. "That'd be a fantastic conversation, wouldn't it? Oh, hiya guys, sorry I couldn't come out last night, I've been busy up in t'woods changing into a fuckin' werewolf!" 

"Alright, fuckin' hell, I just... You've been dealin' with that by yourself and I feel bad... Y'know?" Kelly snapped back at him, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, well, it's been a long fuckin' year and a half, boss." He replied, sniffing hard as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Tell me about it." Kelly agreed, sighing.


	4. FOOL'S GOLD [ GADGET'S PREVIEW ]

**_Winter 1990_ **

 

There wasn't much that Gadget hadn't seen in his short time on Earth, but as of three weeks ago, he could now say that he'd seen everything. Mostly of something he didn't think was real. Of course when his best friend and their brand new roommate sat him down and tried explaining it all to him, Gary's mind had stopped working and didn't reboot again until the night before, which was a full moon, and he'd watched Harvey change from his regular human self into the fucking wolfman in less than an hour. Even thinking about it gave Gadget PTSD-esque flashbacks, so God only knows what Harvey was going through...

 

And as for their new roommate, Hal, Gadget was told that he was a vampire - and was shown the guy's demon-black eyes and shining white fangs - but he was still ultimately suspicious of the man. Something wasn't quite right about him, and Gadge was having a hard time believing the vampire story. Although, if Harvey could change forms during a full moon and bring terrible versions of Hammer horror flicks to life, who's to say that vampires didn't exist as well?

 

Gary frowned, all of this thinking was giving him a terrible headache, and that, in turn, really wasn't helping him to concentrate on the road ahead of him. Woe betide the poor, pudgy lad if he so much as scratched Harvey's car - or worse if he had to make an emergency stop and woke up his werewolf friend - because then there really would be Hell to pay.

 

He glanced over at Harv, who was asleep in the passenger seat, leaning his head against the half-open window and allowing his hands to hang limply over the edge of his thighs. Poor Harvs, was all Gadget could think. If it wasn't the trauma behind the initial attack that was to kill his friend off, then one of the future heart-attack-like, organ failure inducing changes he'd have to go through in the years to come eventually would.

 

Gary sighed and looked back across the steering wheel at the road, wondering what the others would say if they knew about Harvey's big secret until another thought popped into his head; who else in the group knew? 

 

Obviously the newest member, Hal, knew because he was the one that tried to break it down to Gadget gently, while Harvey tried to go for his usual blunt approach... But what about Shaun, or Woody or Lol? Did Trev know? Shit, did Kelly know anything before she died a few months ago? So many more questions were coming to him now that he had seen defining proof that Harvey hadn't simply been stoned and rambling about some dream he'd had about being a werewolf, but the two people that could answer his questions about this were otherwise engaged. 

 

Harvey was sleeping off last night's traumatic events and Hal was at home, probably cleaning the flat for the day's visitors. Gadget was stuck in his looping train of thought.

 

The one thing that kept tripping him up was the question of if things like werewolves and vawmpires existed, why didn't humans already know about them? Why hadn't there been anything in the papers or on the telly about them before now? Unless... Unless they were being covered up on purpose? Yes. Yes, that was it, it had to be it. 

 

It would explain why Hal was so jumpy around new people and why Harvey had been keeping his condition a secret all this time. Although, thinking about it, with his friend, Gary supposed that Harvey didn't want people to know about his condition. It was, after all, the scariest fucking thing that Gadget had ever seen and he hoped, no, pleaded that he'd never have to see that again. At least, not in real time, anyway.

 

Maybe that was why Harvey never had any proper girlfriends anymore, too? Keeping a relationship afloat when you have to keep something as horrible and totally incredible as lycanthropy a secret would put a strain on anyone's relationship, and after knowing his mate for so long, and all the sopping bullshit he'd been through, Gadget couldn't even begin to imagine what that did to Harvey's heart as well as his mind, let alone what it did to his relationships with girls. 

 

As much as he tried to imagine the conversation, Gadget would end up giving himself another headache and exhale through his nose, hard, from frustration. It couldn't be done, and he found a new appreciation for his stupidly brave and aggressively strong friend - especially since he had tried to drop the bombshell on Gary before now.

 

After a while, Gadget was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of Harvey stirring awake beside him, groaning and cursing under his breath the way he usually did when he woke up.

 

"You a'right, mate?" Gadget said, glancing over at Harv, trying to bring up a smile.

 

"Mmm... I could be worse, boss, put it that way." Replied Harvey, rubbing at his face as he attempted to sit up properly. "Where we goin', man?" He added, frowning at the road ahead of them.

 

"Well, I was thinkin' of goin' down to a caff or summing so we can get summat to eat and that, but... If you just wanna go 'ome, we can do that instead?" Gadget suggested, shrugging some.

 

Harvey took a moment, grumbled, sighed then turned to face Gary. "Fuck it, I could use a fuckin' bacon butty right about now, so go on then, we'll go down t'caff then go home."

 

"A'right mate, we'll do that, then." Gadge smiled, nodding as he returned his gaze to the road again. "Harv...?"

 

"Yes, boss?" Replied the werewolf, having decided to stare out of his window.

 

"Is that what 'appens to ya every month, man?" The question just jumped out of his mouth. It was supposed to be a question about cigarettes, but that one just spat itself out instead, much to Gadget's own annoyance. Luckily, Harvey seemed to be in a forgiving mood... But that could simply be the concept of getting a bacon sandwich at the end of this long drive home.

 

Harvey did hesitate, clenching his jaw as he seemed to be trying to come up with the right words. Only one came out. "Yeah."

 

"That's..." Gadget began, frowning slightly. "That's fucking mental." He stated, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

 

"Tell me about it, man." Came Harvey's blunt reply from the corner of his mouth, a cigarette sticking out of the other side.

 

"I just, mate, I feel so fucking bad for ya, man... Y'know? Having been through all that for so long and that... I wish I could've helped ya or somethin'... Even last night, all I wanted to do was help ya, but... I didn't know what to do. I still dunno how to help ya or owt and I feel bad, mate. I do.." Gary rambled, taking the unlit cigarette Harvey had just offered him and sparking up.

 

"Gadge." Harvey said quietly. "Honestly, mate, the only thing you would've done is either gotten yourself killed or turned into a werewolf an' all. Trust me, boss, you don't want either option." 

 

Gadget supposed that Harvey was right about that and nodded. Still, he couldn't help but feel a tight knot form in the pit of his stomach at the very idea of not being able to help his longsuffering best friend.

 

"It looked like it hurt." Another comment he didn't mean that just dropped out of his mouth. Shit.

 

"Yeah and you'd be fuckin' right an' all, man." Harvey commented, pulling the cigarette away from his mouth and leaning forward to reach the glovebox. He opened it and pulled out a bright white cassette box that had The Specials emblazoned in bold, black lines on the front of it. Gary knew he was overstepping the mark now that Harv had brought out his favourite tape and shoved it into the car's cassette player. He knew it was one of the few things in life that actually made Harvey feel better about things. Weed, speed and the fucking soaps were the other things that seemed to mellow out his friend, but then again, Harvey didn't really have much outside of those things anymore.

 

"How long 'ave ya... 'Ave ya been a werewolf, mate?" It was one of the questions that kept circling Gadget's head. How long had his friend been that way and how long had he been dealing with it on his own?

 

"Y'remember that night last February, when I got attacked by a dog an' ya had to take me down t'hospital to get me legs looked at an' all that bollocks?" Harvey said, relatively calmly.

 

"Yeah?" Gary replied, nodding.

 

"Well I've been changin' into that thing since March last year." Harvey told him, sucking at his cigarette with such desperation that Gadget was sure that his friend would be hitting his peak with the questions soon. 

 

"Fuckin' hell, mate. That's well over a year, now, Harvs." Gadget mumbled. "Why would you even want to deal with it by yourself, man?"

 

"Well for the last six months, I haven't really, have I?" Harvey replied, looking over at Gary. "I mean, Hal's a vampire i'n't he? And he's known werewolves, lived with other werewolves, and he's been kind or 'elpin' me out with that side of things... But even that smarmy dickhead can't help me with the actual change, mate. It's not exactly something anyone can fuckin' help with, is it?" 

 

Gadget sighed. "Nah, I guess not... No." Why did Harvey have to be so stubborn all the time? Why couldn't he just allow Gadget to help him out, even if it was, ultimately, useless? Gadget simply didn't understand.

 

"Gadge?" Harvey said after a moment of silence fell between them.

 

"Yeah, mate?" Gary replied, turning towards the town.

 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, last night, man." The abrupt apology caught Gadget by surprise. He didn't expect Harvey to come out with anything that even remotely resembled an apology, especially since he was the one who had to go through the horrific ordeal.

 

"It's... It's alright, Harvs." He assured his friend, offering him a kind smile.

 

"It's not, though, is it? I mean, me and Hal did try tellin' ya, but I don't think you believed either of us until last night.... And I'm sorry you had to see me go through that shit just to know that we weren't fuckin' wit' ya, y'know what I mean, boss?" Harvey argued, ignoring the smile so that he could scowl at his own dirty face in the rearview mirror. 

 

"It was my fault, mate, I shouldn't have forced ya to take me with you up there." Gadget insisted, shaking his head slightly.

 

"I dunno, man, I feel like shite knowing that I've scarred ya for life because of the whole thing." Harvey mumbled, running his free hand through his hair.

 

"Don't get me wrong, mate, it was fuckin' scary, but like I said, it was me own fault. What I don't like is the fact that you've been through it all on your own, for the best part of a year." Gary told his friend, drumming his fingertips against the steering wheel.

 

× × × × × × × ×

 

When they eventually got home, Hal was sat there on the sofa, seeming to be waiting, anxiously, for their return. The television wasn't on which was weird for their little home, but neither was the radio, which is something even Hal did out of habit once he got up - even if it was Radio 4, which made things eerily quiet.

 

"A'right, Hal?" Harvey was the first to break the silence, giving the vampire a quick nod. 

 

"Yes... Are you, both, alright?" Hal replied, frowning, as if the question was struggling to make it's way out of his mouth. Harvey just nodded and immediately went to his armchair, dumping himself there and stretching his legs out, Gadget hesitated, and glanced between the two supernatural beings. "Gary?" Hal asked, looking at Gadge directly in the eyes.

 

"... Yeah, mate. Yeah." Nodded the younger male. "Just in shock, that's all, y'know?"

 

"Ah. I see." Hal replied, nodding slowly. "I take it you saw what you wanted to see?"

 

"If y'mean that I wanted to see my best mate turn into a giant dog thing, then yeah. I did, mate, yeah." Gadget told him, letting his sarcasm sting the air. Why was Hal being such a smarmy git right now? Why couldn't he just leave the conversation for later, when Harvey was asleep or out on one of his weed runs? Why did he have to bring up the conversation again, now?

 

Hal must've sensed Gadget's frustration with him, because he actually gave an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Even I struggle seeing a werewolf change, and I've been around a long time." Gary frowned, confused. Was Hal actually being nice to him for once? Was he being empathetic towards someone? That felt weird and it sent a horrid shiver up Gadget's spine.

 

"We've sorted it now, so just leave it, yeah?" Harvey chimed in, noting the way Gadget had gotten uncomfortable with Hal's genuine empathy.

 

"Of course." Hal agreed, chewing on the indie of his cheek. "I have to... I have to ask, were you scratched? Or bitten..? By Harvey's wolf?"

 

"No." Gadget replied, shaking his head. "He made me stay in the car with his clothes and that."

 

"I see... That's good, I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Hal smiled - actually, honest to God, smiled - at Gadget. "It's an unfortunate condition, and unlike mine, isn't something anyone would want..."

 

"You tellin' us that you wanted to be a vampire?" Harvey asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

 

"At the time?" Hal asked, glancing over at the werewolf, who responded with a nod and a shrug. "Yes. I was nineteen... I was dying, in a country that wasn't my home and I was, in all honesty, afraid of death. The man who made me offered vampirism as a way out - a way of cheating death - and I accepted. Which, looking back, was a very stupid thing to do."

 

"Jesus." Gadget said bluntly, biting down hard onto his lower lip. "Is that how they get ya? Vampires, I mean."

 

Hal nodded. "Most of the time, yes. Although others have actually asked to be turned... Like I said, it's not like lycanthropy, where the infected person has no real objection or choice when it comes to their new condition. Harvey certainly didn't have any choice on the matter."

 

"No... It's fuckin' 'orrible what he has to go through, i'n't it?" Gadget commented quietly as he sat down beside Hal.


End file.
